Bitten through time
by Mikler22
Summary: 17 year old Harry Potter was at the local park avoiding the wrath of his uncle. He did not plan on running into a werewolf on a full moon and getting attacked. Nor did he plan on traveling to the time where his parents and their friends were 7th years at Hogwarts. Harry wakes up to find he has no memories and he is now a werewolf, in a time were a certain Dark Lord is very powerful
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER

FULL SUMMERY: 17 year old Harry Potter was at the local park in Surrey avoiding the wrath of his uncle. He did not plan on running into a werewolf on the night of a full moon, nor being attacked by one. Narrowling escaping with his life Harry ends up in a time where his parents and their friends are in their 7th year at Hogwarts. Harry wakes up to find he has no memory of himself or his past but to also be told that he is now a werewolf. Harry finds himself attending Hogwarts where he meets the marauders and mother. He deals with controling the beast within and accepting that he is not a monster. In a time where there is a very much alive and powerfull Dark Lord.

Chapter One: Bitten

17 year old Harry Potter was currently sitting on the swing set in the moon lit park in Surrey. The strange quietness and eerie feeling seemed to have no effect on the young wizard for he was too caught up in his own thoughts to notice. He sat there wondering when the Order would give him the green card to leave the Dursley's and Private Drive for good now that he was 17. The past year had been hard on him, with discovering that Voldemort had made 7 horcruxes and seeing Dumbledore be killed.

He had left his aunt and uncle house in attempt to get a few hours of peace without being yelled at. He had wondered around for awhile lost in his thoughts and finally ended up in the park, sitting on the lone swing that his cousin Dudley and his crew had not broken. A loud snap of a twig breaking had him popping his torso up from its previously slouched position with his hand dashing to his pocket where his wand was kept.

His eyes scanned the ground and shadows of the surrounding forest for the source of the noise. But all seemed normal, no death eaters jumping from behind bushes or dementors floating threatinly in the sky. Just as he was about to pass it off as paranoia and blame Mad-eye Moody for engraining 'constant vigilance' into his brain, he caught site of amber eyes staring at him unblinking from the shadows. He froze where he was, breathing stopping as he made eye contact with a creature he dearly hopped was muggle and not wizardly. But judging by the sheer size of the grey wolf he knew no matter of hopping would help.

Slowly as if not to appear moving he got up and drew his wand, taking small and quiet steps backwards. So focused on the wolf with eyes he had once seen on his old Defense teacher he did not notice the slide he was backing into until he was tumbling backwards on his back. This seemed to be what snapped the wolf out of his intense scrutiny of the wizard before him.

Seeing the wolf come pelting at him full speed Harry gathered his strength in his panicked streaked mind and forced his feet under his body where he ran faster than ever before in his life. Jumping over bushes and dodging play structures he ran to the nearest street in hope to avoid the beast that was quickly catching up to him. Just as he saw the nearest lamp post shining like the northern star he was pushed forward when the wolf lunged at him. Reaching for the wand that fell out of his hand as he tumbled to the ground he prepared to blast the werewolf off of him. But as his lips were forming the words the wolfs huge paw swatted at his face where Harry immediately thanked the heavens for the glasses that just saved his eye. He quickly lost the relief as pain and blood filled his vision as the wolf bit down on his shoulder.

Harry had no hope in stifling the agonized scream that ripped through his throat as the beasts teeth tore through the tender flesh and bone of his shoulder. Just as Harry came to the conclusion that he was going to be mulled to death Lady Fate interfered. A blue light that blinded him completely surrounded him and the feeling he was moving very fast backwards and that his mind was becoming lighter was all he could think about. As fast as it happened it stopped. He laid there looking up at the sky in what he figured was a front yard. No longer was he in a park being attacked by a wolf but alone on grass surrounded by a fence that radiated magic. The last thing he thought of before he gave way to peaceful unconsciousness was not where am I, but _**Who am I?**_


	2. Chapter 2

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER

Chapter Two: In a new time

* * *

Elphias Doge was sitting by his fire enjoying his nightly cup of tea when he felt a disturbance in his wards. Surprised but wary he got up to look out the window and was taken back to see a figure collapsed on his front lawn. Curiosity that overwhelmed his caution he stepped outside and was meet with the sight of a young man no older than 17 but what really surprised him was the bloody shoulder and claw marks on the right side of his face. Snapping out of his surprised stupor he hurried forward to aid his mystery guest. Levitating the boy into his house and up to a spare bedroom. He quickly summoned a box of healing potions and vanished the blood leaking from the wounds. Thankful for his time as a healer many years ago he ran a diagnostics test to determine the cause of such a gory gash. What he saw had his face draining of color. The boy had been attacked by a werewolf and was now infected with the curse. Elphias wasn't sure what to do and who to notify. He has no idea who the boy was let alone his parents. Deciding to put breaking the news to the back of his mind he set to healing and cleaning his wounds as best he could. He knew no matter how much magic was used there would still be scaring. It was unfortunate the wolf got his face but years of working in the medical field allowed him to be able to make the scars as thin as possible. After doing all that needed to be done he sat back and begun to ponder what to do next. He knew that many were prejudiced to werewolf's which caused many of them to turn to the dark. He hoped the boy would be able to live as normal as a life as possible with his 'condition'.

* * *

Harry woke to his shoulder being sore and a tingly feeling on his face. Cracking open an emerald eye he saw that he was in a basic bedroom. One that looked like it was rarely used and had the bare essentials in it, no personal touch. He gingerly sat up and was surprised to see he wasn't the only person in the room. There across the bed he was lying in sat an old man. He had brown eyes with a tuffs of silver hair covering his head. As he was about to ask the man what was going on the old man spoke.

"Ah, I see you have finally awaken. No need to fear, I found you on my front lawn. Somehow you managed to pass through my wards, which is quite a feat I assure you. Now I'm sure you have as many questions to ask as I have for you. So let's get the basics out of the way. My name is Elphias Doge, this is my house and you are currently in the guest bedroom. I saw that you were gravely injured so I fixed you up. Now lad, what's your name and how did you attain the wounds that you had?"

Harry floundered for a moment, willing his brain to process the amount of information he was just given. He opened his mouth to reply, when he realized he had no clue on what to say for an answer.

"I don't know"

"Excuse me?" Elphias said. He wasn't quiet sure if he heard correctly.

"I don't know my name or what happened to me. I only remember seeing a night sky and the feeling of grass as well as confusion. I can't remember anything about me!" Harry was now starting to get very scared and panicky, he couldn't remember a single thing about his life. It was like a black hole. There was nothing there but air and nothing to grasp onto.

Elphias sat back in his seat. Feeling very worried for the young man before him. Memory loss wasn't uncommon in the wizarding world but without knowing the degree of damage and the cause it could be potentially impossible to restore ones memories.

"What can you remember, young man? Maybe what you got for your birthday or the first spell you learned?"

"I can't remember anything about my birthday nor when it is, but I remember learning spells and how to do them and their uses but I can't remember when I learned them or who taught me. It's like I still have my knowledge but anything beyond the knowledge that's personal is not there. It's like knowing what a owl is but not remembering how I came to know what an owl is or when I first saw one. Does that make sense?"

"Surprisingly, yes. It's good that you still have your knowledge but I have a feeling that stuff like who the minister is you won't know, but you do know what the spell to unlock a door is. Am I correct?"

"Yes"

"Well this complicates things greatly. But memory loss aside. There is another topic that I feel you need to know about sooner than later"

Harry did not like the sound of the that. His instincts were screaming bad news and what was about to be said would greatly change his life forever.

Elphias continued on speaking as if being blunt would be the most fastest and painless way to say what needed to be said. "While I was taking care of your injuries I ran a diagnostics test on them to determine the cause of them. The scan said you were attacked by a werewolf. Last night was a full moon."

Harry sat there stunned. It was like the world had frozen and the words "Last night was a full moon" kept repeating themselves in his head. It was like he was in a dream and this wasn't really happing. Not only did he have no memory but he was now a werewolf. A dark creature of the night, controlled once a month by the moon. Unable to make conscious decisions and become a beast, just like the one who attacked him. A monster. His heart filled with despair. He felt like he was suffocating. And in a way he was. There was no cure he would always be infected, he would never be able to escape the moon.

Elphias watched as the young wizard sat frozen, lost in thoughts and processing his words. He felt a surge of pity for the boy. A boy who already had it difficult with no memories but to add on being a werewolf was just cruel. He vowed right there that he would help the boy as much as possible and be there for him when he needed someone, to help him come to terms with this new development. But first he must find the boy's parents.

"I know this is rather shocking news and I will help you to the best of my ability but I think we should find your parents first."

"There dead"

Harry looked up in shock. The words came out of his mouth before his brain could process them. It was like he had said the words so many times that it was pure instinct.

"What I mean is I don't know how I know but something in me knows they are dead and have been for a long time."

Elphias looked at the boy with sadness in his eyes. He just gave a nod in understanding. The words had been instinct and no matter of memory loss would remove instincts, they were ingrained in his brain. He knew the boy was not lying, he had been shocked by his own statement.

"Well, I guess you can stay here, as long as you don't mind living with an old fart" Elphias gave the boy a small smile trying to lighten the gloomy mood the boy was in. "We can get you some stuff so you have things to do. You will need clothes that's for sure. We can make a trip to Diagon Alley to get you everything. Some books on werewolf's too. You will need to understand what is happening to you and the effects. You'll be surprised that being a werewolf isn't so bad, in fact many good men have ended up being bitten and they turned out all right."

"But I don't have any money and I don't think anyone will hire a werewolf so I won't be able to pay you back and -"

"Nonsense! You won't need to pay a knut nor repay me! Elphias continued when he saw the boys mouth open in protest "Honestly, I have more money that could last me 5 lifetimes, I don't have a heir so once I die all of it will go to the ministry, so now worries!"

Harry was still not convinced but let the subject drop. He was feeling very worn out even though he had only woken up not so long ago.

Elphias seeing the boys droopy eyes, stood up to leave and let the boy go to sleep. But he paused at the door when he heard a question asked in a soft voice.

"Are you sure you want a werewolf to stay in your house. I am a monster" The boy said sadly.

Elphias turned to regard the boy on the bed. A boy he had only just met but had somehow already earned a place in his heart. "Just because you are a werewolf does not mean you are a monster. You are not a monster, a monster is someone who likes pain and takes pleasure in causing it. You do not. In time you will see yourself as the person you are and not what society deems you as. But until then I will be here to make you see sense and no matter of fur and tail will make me leave." With that he walked out of the room leaving a very confused and scarred but hopeful boy on the bed.


	3. Chapter 3

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER  
Chapter three: Dumbledore and Diagon Alley

* * *

It had been 2 weeks since Elphias found me in his yard. It was weird being a werewolf. Sometimes I could feel the wolf in me stir when I was experiencing a strong emotion. I had excellent hearing and terrific eyesight. Which I assumed I didn't have before if the glasses I had on me when I was found were mine. The improved senses where both a blessing and a curse. Sure being able to hear someone coming before they were in sight was extremely useful but the scents that surrounded everything was overwhelming at times. I found myself usually in the library where there was just the scent of old books, little dust, and the smells from the fireplace next to the chair I was currently sitting in.

We had found that I still knew all my knowledge on magic. Which was a relief. But I found that I enjoyed being able to sit and just read. It sometimes felt like I was in a rush to do something and was constantly on edge for an attack. After speaking with Elphias about this he speculated that I probably lead an active life. It made since because even though I liked laying about, a good run sounded very nice.

I was brought out of my musings by the sounds of two pairs of footsteps heading towards the library door. Looking up when I heard the door open I was met with the sight of Elphias standing in the door in front of a very old looking man with baby blue robes.

"I knew you were going to be in here, this is an old friend of mine Albus Dumbledore. He is the current headmaster of Hogwarts. You know what Hogwarts is?"

I nodded. I had read several books on Hogwarts during my time here.

"He is here to help us with some problems. Albus this here is the boy I told you about."

"Hello young man. I've been informed of what has happened. But I'm here to see if I can help."

"How so?" I asked as he came and sat across from. I was slightly surprise that he seemed so comfortable in my presence considering he knew what I was.

"Well there is nothing I can really do about your memory but hope that time will bring it back. But Elphias here told me that you are still young enough to be in school and you didn't loose any knowledge with your accident. Therefore I would like to offer you a place at my school."

I couldn't do anything but stare incredulously at him. "But- But I'm a-a werewolf!"

"So I have heard"

"Why would you want me there? I could attack another student!"

"Ah, you see you are not the only one who has this issue, there is another student who will also be a 7th year who was bitten as a young boy. He has gone to Hogwarts since his first year."

"He's never bitten anyone?"

"No, but we do take precautions so that no accidents happen. If you wish to come I will fill you in on what they are."

He couldn't believe what I was hearing. I could go to school! Surely if this other boy hasn't bitten anyone in 7 years, I wouldn't either. I just had to follow the headmasters rules.

"I accept"

Both Elphias and Dumbledore smiled at this. I to had a hard time keeping back a huge grin.

"Well then, first things first, you will need a name. Elphias says you have no idea on what yours is?"

"Yes, I can't remember, not even out of reflex."

"hmmm curious, well is there a name you would like to go by?"

"Uh well I kind of like the name Evan, Evan Jones."

"Well Evan Jones it is."

* * *

Elphias and I were had just flooed into the Leaky Cauldron. Dumbledore had explained the rules for coming to school. I had to report to the hospital wing the night of my first transformation, then the healer will then escort me to a secret passage that leads to a shack which I would then stay in through the transformation. The 2 days after that I will spend in the hospital wing recovering. The headmaster had said to not let it become common knowledge on my condition. But I had already planned to not let anyone know. It would be hard enough being the new kid without everyone knowing I was a monster. Though he did encourage me to tell the boy, something Lupin, who will also be with me on full moons. When I said that I would rather not tell till completely necessary he had given me a knowing sad look. But still encouraged to speak to the boy beforehand but agreed that he would not tell anyone without my explicit permission. Though the staff would also know.

So here we were buying my school supplies since I had to leave for platform 9 3/4 tomorrow. I needed everything, even a wand. Elphias also insisted on taking care of the expenses.

We had just finished buying my robes and wand. Getting the wand had been an interesting experience. Olivander seemed a little insane. He had given him the weirdest feeling, as if he could see right through him. He was also surprised about how right his wand had felt in his hand. It was said that your second wand never worked as well as your first but this one seemed like a perfect fit. Olivander had given a completive look when he had found his wand. 11 inches Holly with phoenix feather.

He was now browsing for books to read that were interesting while Elphias got the necessary ones for Hogwarts.

"Potter! You can read? Who would of thought your head was filled with more than air." Came a voice from behind me. Turning around to tell them they had the wrong person, I was met with a girl my age with vibrant red hair and green eyes similar to my own.

The girl had a expression on her face that seemed to be ready for a fight but quickly turned to surprise upon seeing my face then embarrassment.

"Oh um sorry, you look just like this guy I know but he has brown eyes and glasses. I'm sorry I don't even know who you are. Do you go to Hogwarts, you look like you would be in my year."

"I'm new, I will be a 7th year."

"Really!? Are you a transfer? We haven't had a transfer student in decades"

"Actually I don't really know, I had a accident awhile ago and lost my memory. I still know everything I learned just nothing personal"

"Oh! I'm sorry, I don't want to sound prying but what type of accident?"

"oh um" I nervously scratched the back of my neck. She must of understood my reluctant look cause she smiled and said "It doesn't matter, I was just curious. My name is Lily by the way, Lily Evans."

"Evan Jones, nice to meet you" I said shaking her hand. Being careful not to squeeze to hard, I still was getting to use to the strength I had.

"Are you excited for Hogwarts then?"

"Yes, I'm glad to be going."

"Any idea what house you will be in?"

"uh, I'm not sure, but I figured either Ravenclaw or Gryffindor."

"I'm in Gryffindor, but the hat almost put me in Ravenclaw. You seem like the Ravenclaw type." She said eyeing the stack of books under my arm. I smiled sheepishly and shrugged.

"Lily!"

We both looked over at two girls who were heading over. When they came up they looked at me with furrowed eyebrows before looking to Lily obviously asking for answers.

"oh, this is Evan Jones. He will be going to Hogwarts, he's in our year."

"That's cool, why are you coming so late?" Said the brown hair girl with a round face. "Alice by the way" she added.

"Oh well I was in an accident and lost my memories so the headmaster offered me a spot there since I didn't know where I went before and no files were found on me."

Alice just nodded in understanding.

"Both of them are also in Gryffindor with me" Lily said nodding to her two friends.

I looked over to the third girl who had yet to speak. She was pretty, with blue eyes and wavy blonde hair. She was standing behind the other two and seemed to be very shy. She looked up when she felt my gaze on her and blushed a little before straitening her back and holding her head high.

"Amy Lovegood,

you seem like a Ravenclaw. My brother Xenophilius was a Ravenclaw, he graduated last year."

"Nice to meet you. I figured either house is fine with me."

'You look very similar to a boy in our house, James Potter. Are you related?" Asked Alice.

"Not that I know of. "

"Of course he isn't Alice, he's way to nice and smart to be related to Potter. I mean Potter would never step into a book shop unless it was to prank someone. That head of his probably wouldn't fit through the door." Lily said.

Both Alice and Amy shared a knowing look that Lily was oblivious to.

"Well, we better get going. See you soon Evan" Lily said waving goodbye. Alice also raised a hand in farewell. Amy opened her mouth to say something then closed it then opened it again. Before snapping it shut nodding once and scrambling after her two friends.

I smiled to myself turning back to the bookshelf. Maybe Hogwarts wouldn't be so bad. I could still be just like any other kid, just with a 'little problem'.


End file.
